Jealousy Encounters
by Returned
Summary: Cheerful Mikan encounters a boy who insists on being overly friendly with her. That has the attention of two certain people, especially the raven haired one. What's that smell? Could it be.....jealousy?
1. An Encounter

* * *

Haha! I love Gakuen Alice!!/\ . /\

A snotty new guy appears out of nowhere and insists to act overly- friendly with Mikan, pushing some nerves of a blond haired boy and a raven haired boy. Who the heck does this guy think he is?

* * *

"Geez, that Hotaru! She told me she was going to buy me some HOWALON!!!! WAHHHHHH! HOTARU!!!" (it's hard to believe how much her lungs can take...) "Eh?" A small mechanical turtle wobbled towards Mikan. "What can this be?" A note was attached to it. 

_Did you really believe that I would buy you Howalon Free of charge?__ You baka baka  
_

_ baka baka baka baka baka BAKA! _

_ FROM,_

_ HOTARU  
_

The time she was finished reading the letter she was already in sobs. "WAHHHHHHHH HOTARU!! YOU MEANIE!!!!! I-" She quickly directed her head over to a shop.

Her nose suddenly twitched several times. "Eh...Could it be?"  
She dashed into the air, "HOWALON?!!" and yes indeed it was a Howalon shop. She quickly dashed to the EXTREMELY long line, but Mikan can overcome ANYTHING, especially for HOWALON!

**2 hours 14 minutes and 59 1/10 seconds**

"Yatta!" She endured all the pain, the delicious smells and finally made it!

"Hello there miss!" An elderly woman greeted. "How many would you like?" Oh, how Mikan would have LO\/ED to say a BILLION!! But...with her budget, she could never buy that many for a WHILE.

"I'll take one box please!" she cheerfully said eying the elderly woman.

"Yes of course." and Mikan directed her attention at the Howalon while the old lady was slowly getting her a box. The elderly woman glanced several times at the scary little girl pressuring her."H-here you go!" the elderly lady tried her best to smile.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She quickly exclaimed. 'My, my she looks so adorable now.' the old lady thought and happily placed the box in front of her.

"That will be eight rabbits, please." The lady smiled.

"Of course!" The brunette haired girl beamed and plucked out her wallet and opened it. Nothing came out. "Eh?" She turned it upside down and shook it multiple times. "WAHHH! WHERE DID MY MONEY GO?!" She rapidly shook her wallet over and over again. She then recalled a memory of hers. "_MIKAN-SAN! IT'S TIME TO PAY YOUR DEPTS!!!" _"Oh yeah...Hotaru's robot took all my money...This can't be-..!" She sulked while black clouds surrounded her. "I waited so long..." Complaints could be heard from people in the line.

"Little girl! Hurry up and pay!!!"

"People are waiting!!!"

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING!!"

"ME TOO!"

"Um... miss...would you please get out of line?" the elderly woman pleaded feeling sorry for her. 'Poor girl..'

"Mm-mm..." Mikan sulked and started to head out of the line of the uproaring people when- "Wait." A young man, about the same age as Mikan stopped her from taking another step.

"I'll pay for her." The confused brunette little girl looked up at the mysterious man.

"O-oh but of course!" the surprised old lady accepted his payment and bowed. "Please come again!" The boy smiled and nodded and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Wahh! Um..-" Before she could get another word in a Howalon was stuffed into her mouth. 'Eh?...' She blinked a few times to fully understand what happened then shrugged her shoulders and munched loudly on the Howalon. "Syanks fyor shu fud!" (thanks for the food) The boy just stared at her for a moment and shook his head, smiling.

"Really, could you be any louder?" He chuckled. Mikan attempted to stick her tongue out and make a face, but failed and had crumbs fall out instead. When she was finished with it she complained,

"Moh, look what you made me do!" She stood up and shook off the crumbs and made a face at him. "Well it's okay.." and looked at him. They nested in a shade under a tree and continued chewing the Howalon. When they were finished eating she had a chance to finally look at him. (NOW you decide to?!) She carefully examined him. He had dark brown hair that dropped on the sides of his face, pitch dark blue eyes that could paralyze anyone, and wore a simple shirt and navy shorts. '_Well...he is pretty good looking._..' she thought glancing at him. He was just pretty good-looking, he EXTREMELY good-looking and even had a fan club of which he pretends doesn't exist.

"Nani?" He asked when she stared at him. "I know I'm really hot, but..." he smirked obviously teasing her.

"Beh!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not why, baka! Don't get a huge head." When she was finished sticking her tongue out at him she asked,

"Ne, who are you?" she asked curiously with her eyes directed at him. He pointed at himself and smiled.

"Ryo. Just call me Ryo." He gave her such a sweet smile, that she couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I'm Mikan Sakura!" she introduced herself grinning widely. "Nice to meet you!" she grabbed his hand and rapidly shook it up and down. (gosh, that must have been painful) But he didn't seem to mind at all. He tenderly smile at her with his eyes narrowed a bit, but in a sweet way. This time Mikan couldn't smile back. No one could, no matter what! So all Mikan could do, was just tint her cheeks to a pink color and keep her head down. "Haha...you're still an airhead.." Ryo muttered under his breath and smiled to himself.

"Eh?" Mikan looked up. "I couldn't catch that.." and tipped her head to the side. He smiled and said,

"I said, You stupid, ditzy, little airhead." He bluntly said. Mikan gawked and quickly got to her feet.

"I dare you to say that again!" She shouted with her index finger wavering at him.

"Okay. Stupid. Ditzy. Airhead." He smirked at how amusing she was.

"GRRR! You--!!!!!" A familiar voice cut her off.

"Mikan." '_Eh? That voice...it couldn't be!_' The shocked brown haired girl slowly turned her head. It was H-

"HOTARUUU!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and began to pounce on her with a river of tears trailing her. "I-I I MISSED YOU SOOO MU--!!!!!!!" Something had grabbed her from behind. "Eh?! Who is trying so stop me from hugging my beloved Hotaru!!" she complained loudly and turned around to see a HUGE robotic chicken with it's beak tightly clutched on Mikan's shirt. "E-EH?!!!!!!" Mikan quickly panicked as the chicken's eyes gleamed ever so darkly.

"Wipe your face baka." and then pointed to the robotic chicken giving an _ahem._ "This is invention 0009, Baka Shield. It prevents any type of idiots to come near me. For example," Hotaru pointed at Mikan being flailed back and forth by the chicken. "**That** idiot."

"WAHHH! HOTARU!!!" The "baka" whined with waterfalls falling from her eyes and rapidly turned her head around, "RYO!!! HELP ME!!!!!" She wailed loudly, but immediately stopped. "Eh? Ryo?" She rapidly turned her head around in every direction. "Where'd he go-WAHHH!!" She plummeted to the ground as the chicken shrunk to a tiny ball that Hotaru slowly picked up and placed it in her hand.

"Eh?" Hotaru with no emotions showing asked, "Who's that?" she asked slowly. Mikan put one finger on her chin and tipped her head over to the side.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure myself...BUT he must be a good person! He bought me HOWALON!" she exclaimed happily. Hotaru let out a small smile and slowly shook her head.

"Baka..you trust others too easily." Hotaru began walking and halted for a second. "Let's go." Mikan's face lit up and hurridly got to her feet.

"Hai!" and nodded her head, running towards her number one friend for sure!

* * *

"UWAHHH!!" The brunette moaned loudly. "I'm so tired! I kept trying to keep up with Hotaru!!" she hid her face in her arms as she sat down in her seat next to Natsume. He only glanced at her for a second and got back to reading his mangabook. Mikan made a PU face and thought, '_Well he could at least pretend to care._.' Nobody was aware that Yome was silently chuckling. 

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" A blond buy holding a bunny stood in front of her and stared at her. '_Ruka-pyon..' _Mikan's face quickly turned bright and smiled.

"Mmm! I'm okay! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" she smiled sweetly at him, causing him to tint a pinkish color.

"O-oh um okay, w-well that's good.."He stuttered looking down, still blushing. Natsume glanced up from his book and glanced at Ruka-pyon almost ready to explode with, dense stupid Mikan just tipping her head at him, asking what's wrong.

"Oy, the teacher's coming. Sit down Ruka." Natsume had got him out of that mess, as Ruka continued to keep his head down until he reached his seat, and sure enough, Narumi-sensei burst into the door with a ridiculous outfit that dragged to the floor when he walked, and had violet lace in E\/ERY corner of his "dress". The student's were already used to his "fabulous" outfits.

"Hello wonderful students!!!" Everyone, but Natsume silently greeted him, except Mikan greeted him back with a huge grin.

"Hello Narumi-sensei!" Narumi gave her a smile then directed his eyes back to every one of his students.

"Today, we have a new student! His name is Ryo!" '_Eh? Ryo??'_ Mikan eyes widened as a boy with dark chocolate hair that drooped to the sides of his face, and navy blue eyes walked into the classroom, crossing his arms. Yep. It **was** that Ryo. Every single girl in the classroom squeeled (exeption to Mikan and Hotaru). Natsume just glanced at him, while the guys just looked at him wondering what alice he has. Narumi quickly left with a TA-TA, I'LL E RIGHT BACK IN A SECOND! GET TO KNOW HIM! and darted out the classroom.

"Hey you! What's your alice?" One of the guys yelled out. Before he could answer that question,-

"You're so hot!!" Sumire cried out.

"Oh, he looks so cute!" there goes another fangirl.

"He's almost as good as Natsume!" another girl...

"Wahhh!" A squeel.

"He's just as good as Natsume and Ruka!!! Another one.

"Wahhh! Another hot guy!!!!" And another comment.

Blah blah this goes on the whole time.

Mikan stared at him for a moment while the girls were bickering.

'_Wow...it really is the same guy I met in Central town.._

"Eh? You already met him in Central town?" Yome asked smiling.

"Hai..." she was caught off guard and answered without thinking. Then her eyes widened. _'Eh?' _She slowly turned her head to Yome. The classroom was dead silent. All eyes were on her. Natsume's eyes turned to her with suspician towards her, and Ruka-pyon turned his head to her. It was WAY too silent. Mikan didn't understand why it was such an uproar even when she felt Sumire's death glare directed towards her.

"Ehhh?! Mikan you know this guy?!"

"No way!!"

"No fair!!!"

"How'd you meet?!"

"Do you know a lot about him?!"

"How do you know him?!" A fanclub had already formed for Ryo. (dang that was fast.) and Sumire had added Ryo to her list of men in her fanclub. Too many questions were directed to Mikan for her to answer back. Iinchou tried to calm everybody down, but sadly failed.

"Ehh, it's you," He looked at Mikan. Natsume looked up from his manga book to get a good look at the guy. All eyes sudden diverted from Mikan to Ryo with eyes saying, SO IT **IS** TRUE!! "Hai Hai! It is me, Mikan Sakura!" she smiled with a grin.

"The ditsy, stupid, little airhead." He once again bluntly stated. The dumbfounded girl found herself picking up her pencil.

"What did you say?!!" she thrust the pencil at him, but it only reached half-way. Wow, is she "strong". Sweatdrops were clearly seen on their heads, except Hotaru was just blinking several times, and Yome with his usual grin. Ryo just silently chuckled, which made Mikan even more mad.

"I'm-!"

"I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" The blond sensei gracefully skipped into the classroom. "Did'ja miss me?!" The kids looked at him with a face that looked as if it was saying. **No, not at all. Please leave. **The atmosphere was completely ruined and covered with...lace and ribbons and _shiver_ **more**. Narumi-sensei turned to Mikan sticking her tongue out at the newcomer, pulling one of her eyes down. Mikan bowed gracefully and sat down quickly. Narumi-sensei chuckled a bit and shouted,

"Ryo needs someone to give him a tour around alice academy and since everyone is already paired up do we have any volunteers?" Hands from girls shot up like bullets yelling,

"ME, ME!"

"I CAN!!!"

"I KNOW THIS PLACE \/ERY WELL!!!"

"I DO TOO!!!!"

Narumi-sensei gave another slight chuckle. "Why don't we let Ryo pick?" Girls started batting their eyes and stared at him the whole time except Hotaru who just began reading, and Mikan who gave out a humph and turned her head the other way.

"Okay." Ryo smiled. "I'll pick the ditzy, stupid, airhead." Narumi tapped his chin for a second.

"Hmmm..we don't have anyone by that name, but you can have Mikan! She's a ditzy, stupid, airhead!" and grinned widely. Ryo's newly formed fanclub moans and sighs. Ryo smirked widely.

"Okay." _'Eh?! H-h-he's going to be my partner?!' _The raven haired guy, Natsume scowled and glared at him. The whole classroom froze in fear. More Dead-silence. Even Narumi-sensei had shut up.

"B-but! I already have Natsume and Ruka as a partner.." (Ruka had become one of them because the rest of the class already had a partner, so being the good friend Natsume is, he was willing to share Mikan with him, so he forced (more like scared) Narumi into having Ruka join.)

"Gomen-de Mikan, but that's his choice," then he turned to Ryo with a smile. "You'll have Natsume and Ruka as a partner also."

"Okay." he smirked at Mikan. She stuck her tongue out in response. Ruka-pyon did not look happy...at ALL. (hahaha! surpised? You go Ruka!) Natsume narrowed his eyes at the snotty newcomer while Mikan turned to Natsume, Ruka, then Ryo looking dumbfounded.

"Damn bastard.." the three boys muttered under their breath.

* * *

** BWAHAHAAHAHcoughHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so proud of myself!!!  
I personally think any guy would look good with her, but Natsume's so cute!! Ruka-pyon is also!! Wahhh! So confused!! Thanks so much for reading!! I love you all!! Well, love is a strong word, but I DON'T CARE!!! WHOO!!**


	2. Damn Incidents

Ahahha! Sorry to keep you people waiting! Okay! Second chapter of Jealousy Encounters will start after these messages.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, I'm a pretty slow writer, so I may take a while for some chapters to come out, but I'll do my best! Go meat!

* * *

A glare. A very scary sight that the eyes can form when incredibly irritated, pissed, a murdering aura, etc. You probably get the point. One glare is bad enough, but three? Hoo boy, that's a completely different story. 

"And this is the media room!" The cheerful pigtailed girl bounced around the hallways, showing him each and every classroom, with an uncomfortable blond boy and a pissed raven haired boy leading the way and Ryo just staring at Natsume's and Ruka's back.

"Oh! This is-!" She paused for a second and made a mad face at Ryo. "Are you listening?!" He diverted his attention from his other two "ecstatic" partners and stared at Mikan.

"Of course I am." He quickly said with sarcasm in his tone and created a smug look on his face. Mikan made another grumpy face and stuck her tongue out at him, which made Ryo chuckle in delight.

"What's so funny?!" Ruka looked a bit, how should I say, awkward at Ryo's and looked at his bunny staring at Ruka straight in the eye with a piercing glance and Ruka glanced at Natsume. Natsume closed his eyes and nodded silently.

Ryo smirked and slowly walked towards Mikan. "Nothing." He began walking towards Mikan when-

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan was running around in circles as blazing fire was set upon her lovely pigtails. Natsume glanced at her for a moment with the usual.

"It's your fault for getting off track." Natsume walked ahead with his back turned to the screaming girl with her pigtails in flames. Ryo? He glanced at her for a moment and chuckled under his breath a few times. Ruka? He quickly grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on Mikan's head.

"Mikan! Are you alright?!" The trembling girl quickly stood up and directed her index finger straight at Natsume.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEE!" She screamed and jumped in the air and aimed her foot towards the raven haired boy, but he swiftly dodged it with Mikan landing on the floor with a _BONK._

"Ow. Natsume! You moron!" She yelled out with an angried look on her face. Natsume finally stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Ha. I'm not the one on the floor." Mikan looked embarrassed for a second and shot up from the ground. "Polka dots." He lastly said as he turned his back on her and went ahead again. Before she could yell at him back, she slipped on god-knows-what and smacked her head on the ground once more.

"Moron." She heard Natsume utter under his breath.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka-pyon bent down with his bunny in his arm and looked at her. She trembled for a second in anger and burst out after Natsume.

"NATSUMEEEEEEE!!!!!" She quickly dashed towards Natsume.

"Hey- Mikan! Wait!" The blond boy ran after the bursting Mikan and the smug Natsume and gave a final glance at the lonely brown haired boy, with his bangs covering his face and uttered. "Nice job Natsume."

"Ha." The brown haired boy just gave a cornered smirk and gave a death looking glare ahead. "Damn. I was so close." He looked up a little with his dark smile widening every second.

"Damn that Natsume. Ha. Keen eyes though. That blond guy too." His fists closed up and crackled. "Looks like I'll have to **make** them go away."

* * *

Ahahahah! Whoop whoop! Nice job muah! xD Yatta! Sorry if I made it feel rushed, but I'll make the next chapter longer for sure! Thanks for reading Jealousy Encounters and please review! 

BOOM!


End file.
